


i messed up [Kaemaki Soulmate AU]

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #ProtectGonta2021, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassination Attempt(s), Awkward Conversations, Blood and Violence, Derived from a chapter from another book, F/F, Falling In Love, He/Him Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kaito is a good friend, Marriage, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Harukawa Maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Maki is an assassin, born and bred to kill without remorse. He's lived his life without warmth as he left a trail of cold blood in his wake. He has never stopped to think about his soulmate, until now. What is he supposed to do when the princess he was supposed to kill is his soulmate?Maki is a he/him lesbian. Transphobic comments will be deleted.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Kamukura Izuru/Shinguji Korekiyo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. the plan goes awry

**Author's Note:**

> CW: B//od mention, k//fe, k//lng mention, attempted m//der/a//assination, p//son mention

Maki was an assassin, bred, born, and raised to kill without remorse. Trained to slit the throats of target without gagging at the sight of such gore. He never once thought that those he left in his trail of blood were his soulmate and he never bothered to. So when he was told to assassinate Princess Kaede Akamatsu of the neighboring kingdom, he had no qualms about it. This was going to be like every other mission.

Except it wasn't.

Maki knew there was no possible way his plan could go wrong. No alarms has been raised, the guards were either dead or unconscious, and he was quite literally standing over the sleeping princess with a poisoned knife in hand. The assassin pulled back the cover, startling the princess awake as their eyes met. He held the blade tightly and intended to drive it into her heart until he was stopped. There was something in her eyes that made him freeze in his tracks. Her purple eyes were filled with a world of light. color, and warmth. Of gentle touches, reassurance, and unwavering solidarity. He was himself- The missing half of his essence.

"My soulmate." Spoke Kaede.

Maki dropped the knife and backed away in disbelief. No it couldn't be! This girl...couldn't possibly be his soulmate. Kaede stood up and walked towards him. "Are you...my soulmate? You're my soulmate, right?" She asked. She was clearly worried for him which scared him. No one had ever cared to ask what was wrong with him, let alone ask him if he was their soulmate. The blonde princess took his hand in hers and softly kissed the palm. "Hey hey. It's alright." Her voice was soft and soothing. Maki had watched his plan fall completely apart because of this whole soulmate thing and he hated it. "No...I'm supposed to kill you. That's my mission." He said. Kaede looked at him with wide eyes. "I knew it was true." She mumbled. "What was true?" Asked the assassin. "That my soulmate would attempt to assassinate me. They would only stop once they looked into my eyes and saw that I am their destined." The brunette rolled his eyes. Though he would never admit it aloud, but the princess looked cute in her nightgown. The sound of footsteps broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed the girl. He jumped out the window and ran to his horse. He threw the young princess in the carriage and mounted the stallion.

"When we get somewhere safe, you're explaining stuff to me, understand?"

Kaede gulped and nodded as the horse took off. 


	2. difficult conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing the castle, Maki and Kaede have a rather...difficult conversation regarding what had just happened.

This. Was. Horrible.

Maki was supposed to **kill** the princess, not find out she was his **soulmate!** A huff escaped his mouth as he sat by a lake alongside a very scared and confused princess. "Now that we're alone, explain." Kaede jumped when Maki said that. The assassin looked her in the eye with a stern and somewhat forceful attitude. "Did no one ever tell you you were supposed to have a soulmate?" She asked. The assassin shook their head. _That explains why they reacted the way they did._ "Well... Before you're born, the universe already picks out your partner for life also known as your soulmate. How you find your soulmate differs from person to person and what they experience is also different. For me, I got a vision of someone being...hurt, looking for validation and love underneath a cold and heartless persona. And that person was-"

"That person was not me." Said Maki as he stood up. "I've never loved and I don't need validation." Kaede stood up and followed the brunette. "That's not true. Deep down, I can tell that this isn't you." "It is me. Do you want me to kill you?" Kaede sweat a bit as the assassin pulled out another knife and held it under her chin. "I didn't think so. Now stay still so I can accomplish my mission." "No." Kaede's expression became serious. "Why must you kill me? I've done nothing wrong." Maki took the knife from under the girl's chin. "God has demanded it." He said. Kaede raised an eyebrow. "What god? You hardly look like an oracle or a holy person." She asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to kill you in the name of God." Maki pulled out a sword. "The least you can do is be a good girl and let me kill you."

"No. I'm not going to let you kill me nor will I consent to my own assassination." Kaede said. "This isn't right."

Maki was just about to lose patience and stab the princess when the sound of hurried footsteps approached them. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with his arms behind his back while a purple haired knight was talking to Kaede. "Are you okay, Kaede?" Asked Kaito as he looked to see if he had any scars on her. The blonde nodded. "I'm fine, Kaito. But I'm worried about-"

"Don't worry about the assassin. I'll see to it that they're punished."

"No, Kaito. You don't understand-"

"Come on. Let's get you back home."

Kaede sighed and got on the back of Kaito's horse. She knew there was something wrong with the assassin. What god sends someone to murder an innocent person? How long has the brunette being doing this? All this day left her with was more questions than answers and she needed to get to the bottom of everything. 


	3. questions need answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki gets questioned while Kaede tries to uncover his past.

The chains rattled as Maki sat crossed legged on the floor of a prison cell. He could've easily gotten out of these had it not been for the fact that every time he did, the chains would get tighter. The creak of a door caught his attention as he watched the purple haired knight from before walk in. He sat in front of the other's cell and looked down at him. "You've committed a grave crime against the kingdom." Spoke Kaito. The assassin rolled his eyes. Several other guards clad in armor walked in and grabbed him. "If you have anything you want to say, you better save it for the gallows."

Maki didn't care. He knew these fools couldn't keep him bound for long.

Kaede looked in the mirror as a brush glided through her hair. Kirumi, the princess's maid, parted the locks as she braided the part in her hands. "You'll look elegant for the ball tonight. I heard Lord Saihara will be in attendance as well." But that wasn't what Kaede was focused on. She kept thinking of the "god" that had sent Maki to kill her. What kind of god would demand the death of an innocent, let alone without good reason? _Maybe Angie has some answers for me._ She stood up and left the room once Kirumi finished braiding her hair. The princess made her way under the castle to the tunnels beneath as the crystals within the walls illuminated her path. At the end of the hall was a girl dressed in yellow. Her long white hair flowed down her waist and perfectly stopped there. "Greetings, Princess Kaede." She spoke.

Kaede bowed. "Hi Angie. I need some answers." The princess told Angie about Maki's god and was met with a confused look. "Hmm.... The only instance in which that will happen is if someone is innocent to the outsider yet evil to the insider. You're innocent to the outsider and the insider." Kaede hummed. "That's weird..." Then she remembered something. She saw some sort of symbol on his cloak. "He was sent by those people." She muttered.

Before Angie could ask who, the sound of the door flying open broke their trains of thought. Kaede tackled the other to the ground as an arrow fly by. The two got up and ran out of the room. "Who is that?" Asked Angie. Kaede panted and held her hand as they ran. "My soulmate." The two stopped in their tracks when a blade was pointed at them. Maki looked at them with a fire in his eyes. "DIE!" He shouted as he plunged the blade into Kaede. But instead of her heart, it was her arm. The blade didn't even pierce her skin. "Why..." Asked the assassin. "Why didn't it kill you?!" Kaede lowered her arm and looked at him. He felt repulsed when she held his hand. "I know deep down there's a part of you that's scared, lonely, confused. Wondering why all of this is worth it." He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to forget all the nights he cried from all the harsh training. All the times he wondered if God really wanted these people dead. Those emotions were supposed to be sealed away forever- Yet this girl. This damn girl made them come back to him. His balled fist shook as he tried to repress the lump in his throat. His eyes opened when arms embraced him warmly.

His eyes looked up to see a woman that almost looked like him. A loving and gentle smile was on her face as her hand ran down his hair. "It's okay to cry. Crying helps you cope." And in that moment, the emotions he thought he had left behind all those years ago came back to him. Kaede didn't know how but she knew she did the right thing when the assassin started sobbing into her dress. "I'm so sorry..." He muttered. "I want to start over..."

"It's gonna be okay." 


End file.
